Daddy's Little Girl
by Judas123
Summary: I, Lucy Dixon have a secret no one knows. One thing you need to know about me is I love my daddy, Daryl. He was everything to me when I was little, he still everything to me now. "Don't read if you don't like INCEST"
1. Chapter 1

I'll always love him, he makes me laugh. He might be rough around the edges but that's what I love about him. The thing I love the most are his shoulder, their are so broad and big. Another thing I love is his eyes, they are so blue, like the Caribbean sea. When I was little I used to stare at them all the time. I know it is wrong what I have with him but it feels right, I'm sure y'all wondering what the hell she talking about?

I guess I should tell l you from the beginning.

It all started ten years ago when my mother left my father and me for another man, who was richer and more younger.

I remember my father yelling at her, begging her to stay, and begging her what he did wrong. After she left, slamming the door, my father walked to the door and laid his hands on either side of his head than laying his head on the door. That night I went to see my father and heard my father crying, I walked inside and sat on his lap and hugged him, like any daughter would. Throughout the years he and I grew closer together, he would take me hunting, take me to work until I was older enough to go to school.

The problem really happened was when I came home at night from school, from practice. It was about 6:00 when I came home, I saw the bathroom door open, I sighed knowing it was probably my uncle Merle, who left the door open. I was about to close the door when I saw my father, he was naked and wet. I wanted to close my eyes but I couldn't. He was standing to the side as he took a shower. My eyes roamed at his naked body. I never thought about my father like that. All I knew he is still attractive for his age. He turned around, his back towards me. My eyes looked at his scars on his back, he would say they were ugly, be I had said once when I little girl that they were marks from angels, that was when I didn't knew about my drunk, abusive grandfather. I looked farther down to his perfect ass, his skin was tan from all day in the woods. He turned around showing a full view of his front. He had his eyes closed as he rise his hair out. The water running down his Adam Apple as I looked down at his large cock, veins bulging along his length hanging perfectly between his legs, under his cock were two large balls. I blushed as I felt my inside tingle, my heart started beating quickly, was I suppose to felt like that? I quickly ran to my room when I heard my father turn off the water.

I placed my bag on the floor as I walked towards my bed. I sat on the edge of the bed and tucked my bangs behind my ear, I couldn't get the image out of my head, it wasn't something bad, it was amazing. I haven't been so hot, expect for my boyfriend who would kiss me, which my father and uncle didn't know because I knew they would kill him. I have been sexually active before, but now all I think about was what it would be like to have my father thrust into me, having me bend over, or on my knees or even sucking on his large cock, feeling his balls in my hands.

Once I had relaxed my self I changed my clothes and laid myself in bed. I heard a knock on the door making me sit up slightly.

"Come in." I said.

The door open slowly, showing my father face, he had a small smile on his face.

"I didn't hear you come in." He said coming in sitting next to me. I looked down at my hands remembering his "package"

I stare my father for a moment, he wore a tank top showing his biceps, a pair of dark blue pants hanging off his waist.

"Yes, practice was late." I said making him nod.

"I wanted to say good night." He said making me nod and lay down.

"Night daddy." I said, as he bent down giving me a kissing on my forehead like always, it amazed me. Here I am 18 year old girl still getting a goodnight kiss from my daddy and I loved it

"Night baby girl." My father, Daryl said.

* * *

Remember to review, tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all comment and followers. I thought you guys wouldn't like it, but i'm happy there were so many people who read it. **

* * *

**Third Pov **

Lucy was in a deep sleep when she felt someone kiss her inner thighs. She shivered as she felt the person calloused hands running up and down her bare leg.

"Fuck." Lucy moaned as she closed her eyes tighter as she snug more into her pillow.

She felt the person warm breath on her soaking wet pussy lips.

"You're so wet." Said a rough voice, making Lucy open her eyes. She used her elbows to sit up.

"Daddy?" Lucy guessed softly, knowing he was only one in the house. She looked between her legs and saw someone under her covers, but couldn't see them clearly from the darkness of the room. Lucy couldn't help but moaned as she felt the person hand run up her chest, gripping her perky, plump breast. Lucy laid back down gentle as the person left kisses on her lips, not noticing she was naked.

"Daddy?" Lucy said again as she felt the person kiss her navel down to her trim pussy.

"Aww fuck." Lucy cried out as the person attacked her pussy. Opening her puffy lips, sucking, and licking her pink insides. She tried to move but the person held her down her hips.

"Oh my fucking god." Lucy cried out as she person pulled her in, for sloppily lick in her pussy.

One of her hands went under the covers and grabbed the person hair, holding them, not wanting them to leave.

"YES, LICK ME LIKE THAT." She yelled as she felt the person fat, wet tongue inside her tiny fuck hole.

She cried out as he plugged a finger inside of her.

"Wait stop." She cried as she felt her body shaking. Lucy moved her head left to right as she grabbed her breast, pulling on her nipple as the person sucked on her cilt and fingered her tight pussy.

She was so close to get orgasm when the cover was yank away, the person was standing on their knees.

"Daddy" Lucy breathed out as she saw her father grabbing her ankles pulling her towards him.

"You dirty little slut, getting all wet for your daddy." Daryl said as he kissed her neck, wrapping his huge arm around her waist. Lucy bit her bottom lip as her hard nipples touched his warm skin.

"I saw you looking at me baby girl." Daryl said looking at her. Lucy didn't know what to say, she was still shocked that it was her father that made her feel so good, her father that had touched her so intimate, not even her boyfriend had touched her like that before.

"I'm sorry." Lucy said looking up at her father, with her hazel eyes.

"There nothing you have to be sorry about. Did you like what you saw?" Daryl asked his daughter as her juices ran down her pussy to her ass too her purple bed sheet.

"Yes daddy." Lucy moaned as her father bend over to suck her light brown nipples. She felt that fat tongue sucking her tits, she cried as she his teeth softly scraping on top of her nipple. She looked up at the ceiling of her room as her father sucked her breasts, while his other hand twisted her nipple, stroking it with his thumb. Daryl moved to left to the right, sucking them.

Lucy looked up at her father, his arms holding himself up as he lay between her legs, she could help but feel his hard cock on the opening of her lips. Lucy wrapped an arm around her father neck as she moved up and down on his cock, only the tip of his cock moving on her opening.

"Umhhhh daddy." Lucy moaned as she kept humping her father cock.

"You like that, baby girl?" Her father asked her, Lucy closed her eyes letting his raspy voice fill her ears as he started to move up and down, but then with a single knock made Lucy sit up.

**Third pov ended.**

I woke up with a gasp, I found myself on my stomach, my ass in the air, while my right hand were in my short. I took my hand and lifted it as I saw my fingers glistening with my juices. I looked at the door again when I heard another knock.

"Lucy, wake up time to go school." I heard my father.

I signed as I dropped my head to my pillow.

It seemed so real, it was like he was really there. I rolled over my back and moving my sweaty hair for my forehead. I slowly came out of bed as I felt my juice rolling down my leg to the red carpet floor. I ran out my bedroom and went to the bathroom to get rid of the evidence that I just had a sex dream, Daryl.

* * *

**Please comment, tell me what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to give thanks to everyone who review and followed and also liked the story. I thought everyone will be grossed out, but i was wrong. Who wouldn't want to be f*** by Daddy Dixon. Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

After I got out rid of the evidence I took a shower remembering how real it felt, to have my father suck me. I laid my forehead on the green tile of the shower wall. The warm water running down my body. I looked down at the corner of the shower tub and saw my father Irish spring shampoo. I took it slowly opening it, smelling the minty shampoo. I squeeze a small amount on my hand and started washing it on my hair. I closed my eyes remembering my father's hands on my body. I placed my right feet on the edge of the tub as I rubbed the water on my leg, my hand moved into my sex, feeling it was hot. I closed my eyes as I teased my self with my middle finger. I roughly grabbed the water handle as I quickly rubbed my cilt.

"Fuck." I cried softly as I laid my forehead on the tile wall.

"Daddy." I moaned.

* * *

I walked down the hallway to the right and saw my father drinking coffee as he lean against the kitchen counter.

"Morning." He said making me nod as I looked down at my feet as I walked you my seat on the table. I dropped my bag on the floor as I sat down. I felt ashamed that I had cum to my father.

"Is something wrong?" I heard my father asked worry as he sat across from me.

"No." I said grabbing the half burn toast from the table, then grabbing the cream cheese from the plate.

I looked up at my through my eyelash, I could see him moving slightly in his seat. I knew he wasn't good at talking, my father was the more type of guy who just keep things to himself.

"Lucy." I looked up at father; I couldn't help to bite my bottom lip as a saw him. He was dressed a pair a dark jeans with working boots, he wore a grey sleeves less shirt showing off his biceps. Was it a crime to be this hot? I thought to my self. Have I not opened my eyes and see how attractive my father was?

"Lucy, you know I'm not good at talking certain things with you but if you need to go to town and buy some pads or those foam stick, whatever you ladies calls it." He mumbled making my eyes widen.

"DAD!" I yelled making him stop mumbling.

"Can we not talk about this? I'm fine, I don't have my lady friend right now." I said/yelling as I blushing.

"I'm sorry." My father said looking down at his hands. I stood up walking towards him as I grabbed my chair. I sat next him laying my head on his shoulder.

"I didn't mean to yell at you." I said as he put his arm around me making me shiver.

"It's ok, baby girl." He said as I felt his lips touched the side of my forehead. I wished his lips were on mine. I wanted to wrap me arms around him and kiss him like they're was no tomorrow. I hunger so his lips. How I wanted to taste the forbidden fruit of forbidden love.

"Daddy?" I asked.

"Yes?" He said with his arm still around me as me.

"Daddy, is alright to feel something for someone that you aren't suppose to?" I asked looking at him.

"Is this feeling love?" My father asked me as I looked down at lap, closing my eyes as I feeling his rough fingers touching my bare arms.

I nodded at his question.

"Love comes in different ways, baby girl." He said, making me look at him.

Our faces were close; I could smell the recent scent of mint toothpaste and coffee. I smelled the scent of his cologne he wore. I looked at him seeing a sheet of sweat starting to form from the heat of the house, in Georgia.

I looked at his eyes.

Third pov

Daryl looked at his daughter; her back eyes staying right back out of. He raised his hand and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear; he cupped her cheek looking into her eyes.

"You should go to school?" Daryl said as he let her cheek go, Lucy frowned missing her father's warmth. Daryl got up and went to the kitchen counter, placing his hands on the counter as he lowed his head. Lucy turned her head and saw her father; she stood up and grabbed her bag then left, slamming the door.

* * *

Lucy walked to school, when she arrived she saw her boyfriend talking to his friends. She walked over towards him and grabbed his hand.

"Hey babe...wow." He said as Lucy walked him over his car, hearing the bell ring in the background and his friend calling him.

"What's wrong?" He said as Lucy pushed him to his car door. Kissing him, as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I want you to fuck me." Lucy said looking up at his green eyes.

Her boyfriend, Brayden smiled as he opened the car door and helped into his black Nissan Sentra.

* * *

Lucy moaned as she rode Brayden. He had one hand on her ass helping her move up and down with him, both of them still having shirt, she gripped his black shirt.

She looked at him, and saw her father face. She bounced hard feeling a fresh sheet of sweat on her. Brayden black, fold hairstyle went to a brown, and shaggy hair like her fathers. His green eyes turned into a clear Caribbean color like Daryl's. His moans went rougher and lower; his voice was raspy, from the years of smoking.

"Daddy.." Lucy whispered as she felt Brayden rub her clit, with his thumb.

Lucy guessed he thought it was hot being called daddy because he moaned.

"You like that?" he said kissing her roughly as she gripped her left hand on his shirt and her hand o the leather seats of the back.

Lucy looked down, seeing her father again. She nodded quickly, as she cupped his face and kissed.

'Was she not good enough?' Lucy thought to herself. 'Why didn't he want her?' Lucy thought as she looked down at Brayden only to have her seeing father.

"Daddy fuck me…harder." She cried, closing her eyes as she felt Brayden slap her ass.

Lucy heard him moaned. She could feel his cum inside of her. The warmth of his cum made her cum, only having her thinking what it will be like to feel her father cum inside of her, inside of her womb. Lucy moaned as she laid her head on Brayden's shoulder, feeling him kissing her forehead softly as he rub her bare ass, she closed her eyes feeling his soft hand on her bare skin, she wanted to feel the rough, calloused, hard working hand, like her father, Daryl on her bare skin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry i havent update in a while. I'm heart got broken when Norman and this chick named Cecilia Whatever went together to the jingle ball event. And i have been very bummed out about it, i'm not even in the mood to write any of my stories anymore. But i wrote this for you guys, i will try to update quickly, but i dont know. I'm just really bummed out. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**A/N - Better turn on your shower on to cold before you read this chapter. JK lol**

* * *

Daryl frowned as he cleaned the oil that had covered his fingers while working, with his red rag. He looked at the car that he was working on when.

"Daryl, ya got the car ready?" His boss yelled.

"Almost." Daryl yelled backed grabbing a wrench from the floor.

Daryl stopped when he heard giggling, he turned his head around and looked over his shoulder. He saw an older man kissing a young girl, she was problary in her mid-20, and he was about 30. Daryl stare at the girl for a minute, she looked just like Lucy. Lucy had longer hair then the girl, Lucy was much fuller in the front and the back. Daryl shook his head, trying to get rid of those thoughts. Daryl had noticed that Lucy, was growing up into a beautiful women. She was much different from her mother. Daryl once loved Lucy's mother, she was the first person, Daryl let inside his life. She knew about his father and mother. She used him, and left him with a daughter. When Lucy started growing, she wasn't irresponsible like her mother. Lucy had a small job after school, working money for college, she would always get good grades. Daryl was grateful that this year was Lucy's last year in high school, then she would go to college. He was also sad because his daughter was leaving, but he didn't think he could control himself for another year. He would be lying if he said he haven't Jack off tho his daughter. She would leave with her friends in tight jeans showing her rounded butt, making Daryl want to grab it. One thing else Daryl seen was Lucy was blessed in the chest.

Daryl licked his bottom lip, as he thought about her chest. She was probably a C-cup. She would fit perfectly in his hands.

Daryl once again shook his head, and got back to work. After he left work, he went to buy beers. He was hoping maybe getting drunk will help him forget about Lucy. Daryl was sitting on the couch, watching Tv. He was wearing a thin white tank top, and a pajama pants. Daryl drank as the hour pass by.

Later that night Lucy came, she tucked her hair behind her ear, shutting the front door behind her. She just came back from book shopping for college, she was going to Georgia University, which was a six hour drive away from their house. Lucy placed her bag on the kitchen table when she saw her father sleeping on the couch. He had one leg on the coffee table, the other one on the floor. He was sitting with his chin rested on his chest. Lucy walked towards the tv and shut it off. She took her jacket off throwing it on the arm chair of the couch. She walked towards Daryl and grabbed a blanket, from the drawer of lamp stand next to the couch.

She gentle push him down to lay him down, but it was no use.

"Daddy, lie down." Lucy said, only getting a mumbled from her father. The smell of beer hit her, making her look around. Bottles of beers on the floor. She sighed and turned around, her back facing him. Daryl open his eyes slightly and saw Lucy bending down a front him, showing him a good view of her ass. Daryl instantly felt his cock grow hard, but sleep was taking over him. Daryl shut his eyes, and fell asleep, bring his other feet to the ground.

Lucy grabbed all the beer bottles and threw it in the trash, she went back to her father. She felt wet as she saw him sleeping. His chest rising and up and down. His legs were spread out. Lucy took a deep breath as she went to him. She went inbetween his legs.

`he's asleep. He won't know.` Lucy told herself.

Lucy went on her knees, she knew she shouldn't be doing this, but she wanted to, she needed it.

**Lucy's pov**

I touched his knees softy then going inner into his thighs. I felt mouth get watery. I wanted to do this, I just need to taste him. He wouldn't know because he drunk asleep, plus it will be a one time thing. Right?

My hands pull down on his pants. I stopped when my father moved, he moved a bit closer to me, then feel asleep again. My eyes widen as I pull his pants down to his ankles. There laid a huge cock. It's a about a good 7 1/2 inches, but the thing that shocked me most was how thick it was, the top of his cock was the size a plum. My pussy was getting wet as I stare at his cock. I looked at my father again, making sure he was still sleeping. I grabbed his cock slowly, my eyes widen I couldn't wrapped around it. I stuck my tongue out, and touch the top of his head. It was so smooth, I licked downwards and stopped when I saw his balls. I looked up at my father, when I started kissing his balls. I stared pumping him with one hand as I kiss/sucking on his balls. They were so heavy, making me wet, I bet they are full with cum, cum for me, I thought.

I stopped when I hear my father moan.

"You like that daddy?" I whispered to him. I was answered with a moan.

"You want me to suck that big cock?" I said pumping him with two hands.

"Yea." I heard a whisper, I smirk as I open my mouth wide, I lowered my head and shallow his cock, only halfway, it was to big.

I did what my father wanted, I sucked his fucking cock, good. With both hands pumping him as I sucked his head, slowly thrusting my tongue in his slit, and I was earned with moans and groans making me wet. I took my mouth away from his cock with a pop, saliva ran down my chin, and was glistening on his cock.

"Daddy, you want me to make you cum? I want your cum in my mouth." I said grabbing his wet cock and sucking it quickly, my cheeks getting bigger as I shallow him.

His moans were getting louder every second. And then it happen out of no where. I started choking on thick, hot cum in my mouth. Tears ran down my eyes as I forced it to shallow, it taste so good. I licked my lips as I unbutton my jeans, with my middle finger I cleaned the side of his cock and touch my self with it . I rub his cum on my clit making myself moan. I slip one finger in my fuck hole. It hungry tighten it on my finger. I began finger fucking myself as I stare at my father's cock. It was laid down on my father's covered stomach. I could see his cum running down his cock to his balls. That was it, that made me cum. I sat on my ass on the floor trying to recover the oragasm that just happen. I stare at my father, for one moment. I was angry and ashamed. I was ashamed that I kind of rape my father while he was drunk and a sleep. But I was angry because I had to go this far. He should be awake and fucking me until my pussy is raw and full with his thick, hot cum. Right?

After I was calm down, I stood up, roughly pushing my father down so he laid down. I didn't bothered to put his pants back on. I covered him with the blanket, then grabbed my stuff, and went walking to my room. As I changed my clothes I went to the bathroom. I stared at my reflection, my curly hair was a bit frizzy. My mascara and eyeliner were shumgged and dried up on my cheeks. I had dried cum on my chin. As I was cleaning myself, I said to my self "I'm going to hell. But after I have sex with him." I will, I had five months to try and have sex with my father until I go to college. I will have him.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Dont forget what i told about feeling bummed out of the "Whore ass, slut, bitch Chick" OHHH sorry for rant it just slip out lol. It might take while to update. Don't forget to commet and follow the story if you haven't. **


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up the next morning was when all the flashbacks ran in. I pictured every moment and a big smile crossed over my face. Finally I got to do what , but just a small part of the goal. I sat out of bed. I reimagined the white salty fluid dribbling down my lips onto my chin and going down my breasts as he came fully into me. I can still feel his dick throbbing and slowly dying down as I tried my hardest to swallow every drop of my father. I can still remember his moans and groans as I sucked him off. It was like music to my ears. But there was a small part of me, it was guilt. I was guilty for taking advantage of my father. I walked out of bed and went out the hallway; I smell the savory, mouth watering scent of bacon filling the air. I leaned against the door frame and saw my Uncle Merle cooking, as my father was sitting on the table with his head laying down and a cup of coffee a front him.

"Morning." I said, clearing my throat trying to get my uncle attention.

"Morning darling." He said walking with the frying pan in his hands and walked to the table.

"Wake up Darlina." My uncle said laughing as my father groaned.

I walked over to the table and sat down slowly, hesitating in case he would say something. Only God knew how drunk he was! My glance kept rotating over towards him, his body.

Daryl POV

I was drunk, but I wasn't that drunk. And I sure as hell wasn't that drunk last night. I knew how to hold my drinks, i'm a Dixon. I knew what happened. I knew what she did to me but I couldn't say anything! It was hard pretending to be this un-sober next to her and I tried my best not to look over at her. Her hazel glowing eyes were staring me down, her plump lips licking themselves over and over again, mentally teasing me.

I felt myself going rock hard as every mental picture came flashing back. The way she handled my cock. No woman I ever was with could please me like that. Her smooth tongue running up and down my long cock as I got chills up and down my spins. Her soft hair gliding like silk up and down my thighs.

"He-Hey dad…" I heard her call out. The tone in her voice told me she was doing her best to sound neutral and I guess I had to play along. I lifted my head up as if it were the hardest thing to do and looked at her, trying not to smirk.

"How you feeling dad?" Her head lowered with her voice and I drunkly smiled back, nodding. I was too tired for words and to be completely honest I don't want to say anything I'll regret.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Good." She smiled back and I put my head back down.

I sighed as Merle gave came and gave her breakfast, thanking god that I woke up before Merle came. I ate in silent as Merle talked to Lucy about school and how she was doing in her job.

"You know, I saw ya with that Smith's kid." Merle said looking at Lucy with a frown.

I instantly sat up.

"Who is he?" I said frowning as Merle looked at me then at Lucy.

"Brayden is just a friend." Lucy said tucking her hair behind her ear.

I looked at Merle, who shook his head knowing she was lying.

After breakfast, Lucy went to work as Merle and I were watching Tv.

"Ya know, that girl is lying." Merle said as he lit a cigarette, and threw the lighter on the coffee table.

"How do you know?" I said biting my thumb, jealous that a boy is touching my little girl that I love.

"Saw them eating their faces off in the parking lot of her work." Merle said.

"I want to punch that skinny ass kid. That little kid had those butt hole ears. Looking like a fucking key chain." Merle said shaking his head.

"I'm telling ya, one of these day Lucy is going to come and say she is pre..." I cut Merle off by saying.

"She not stupid." I said washing my hands.

"I'm just telling you, like mother and daughter." Meme said making me look at him.

"She's nothing like her mother." I said harshly. Lucy was nothing like that harlot. I thought to myself.

"I just saying, Lucy is a beautiful women, she's gonna have horny boys following her. I don't want my niece ruining her life." Merle said truthfully.

* * *

Lucy moaned harshly at Brayden's shoulder. She looked at the ceiling of his room. Her legs wrapped around his slender waist as he thrusted into her quickly.

She closed her eyes pretending it was her father. She felt his forehead against her, she opened her eyes, seeing her father's baby blue eyes. His light brown hair wet of sweat. His arms flexing as he held on to the mattress while he thrust into her. Lucy moaned as she placed her hand on her father's chest feeling his scars. She looked at his face, his tiny mole on the side of his pale pink lips.

"I love you." He whisper to Lucy's ear as he thrusted into her.

Lucy bit her bottom lip. She couldnt do this to him, she didnt love him anymore. She wanted her father. She wanted Daryl.

* * *

Lucy laid her head on Brayden's chest as she felt his fingers run up and down her back. Lucy sighed as she sat and looked at the wall with her back to him. She knew she had to do the right thing. She couldn't keep him dragging him around. She stood up grabbing her underwear and bra.

"We can't do this anymore." Lucy said putting on her jeans and shirt.

"What?" Brayden said sitting up and frowning.

Lucy bit her bottom lip as she put on her shoes, standing and walked towards to her bag.

"What do you mean?" Brayden said as he got out of his bed and put on his boxer.

Lucy was about to go out the door when he beat her to it. He closed the door and looked at her with a frown.

"Was it because i said I love you?" He said looking at her as he cupped her cheek.

"Get out of my way." She whispered, she couldn't say that she didn't want to be with him anymore that she wanted to be with her father.

"If it's because of that, then I don't love you. " He said looking at her, grabbing her kissing her roughly as he wrapped his arm around her.

Lucy pushed him away and ran out.

* * *

Merle and Daryl jumped when the front door open. They saw Lucy came in and running to her room.

"Lucy?!"

Daryl yelled her name again. He sighed as he stood up.

"Bet it was that Key Chain ears boy." Merle said looking at Daryl.

Daryl sighed as he walked out of the living room and walked towards Lucy's bedroom. He lean against her door and knocked on it slowly.

"Lucy." Daryl said knocking slowly and completely nervous. He knew this day will come when some fucking boy come and make his little girl cry. His girl. His baby girl. Daryl grabbed the knob and was surprised that it was open. He open the door slowly and saw Lucy on her bed with her back facing him.

"Lucy whats wrong?" Daryl said walking to bed. He sat down on the edge of her bed. He felt his pants tighten as he saw her on bed. All he wanted to do was touch.

"Daddy?" Lucy said sitting up. He looked at Lucy as she sat up. Her big beautiful eyes were red. The tip of her nose was pink. Her cheek wet from her tears.

"Yes?" He said looking at her.

"I'm a bad person for wanting someone who I know I can't have?" Lucy said.

"No." Daryl said by then was cut off when he felt Lucy lips on to his.

He knew he wanted this, but for christ sake, she is his daughter. But his lust for her took over, he gentle push her to lay down as he attack her lips.

"Wait wait stop." Daryl said as he pulled away. Daryl saw her, her hair was a bit mess up and her cheeks were red.

"I'm sorry." Daryl said.

"Why don't you want me?" She asked looking at him.

"Is it my hair? My body?" Lucy asked non-stop.

"Because you're my daughter." Daryl said harshly.

"So?" Lucy said as shrugged her shoulder.

"Is it wrong that I want you more than a father?" Lucy said.

"I want you." Lucy said as Daryl stared at her.

Was it wrong? He asked himself. Is it possible that two people can love each but can't because they are family.

* * *

**Alright Dixon's slutz (Sorry if you just got offended) Please answer the question.**

**Is it wrong if Lucy and Daryl get together? **


End file.
